


The Proper Procedure When There’s Two Men and One Bed

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Series: Keith's Birthday Fic Celebration [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, There's Only One Bed Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: Two men, one bed, angst.





	The Proper Procedure When There’s Two Men and One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For Jaith Fluff Week, Day 4.

James and Keith were both staring, silently, at the bed that lay before them. 

With a grimace, James grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the bed, and began setting up a place for himself on the floor. 

He glanced up after a bit, and rolled his eyes when he saw that Keith was frowning at him. 

“What?” he snapped out, probably a bit more impatiently than he needed too. But this entire trip had been testing James’ patience along with his resolve. The mission required that Keith stay by his side, often close enough to touch, entirely distracting by the mere fact that Keith was _always_ distracting. But he wasn’t James’ to think of or touch, and he most likely never would be.

“Look, I know you don’t like me, but the bed’s big enough to share. I’ll stick to my side, you stick to yours. We’re adults, we can deal with this maturely.” Keith said, crossing his arms almost defensively.

James frowned back at Keith, a part of him twisting at the thought that Keith thought James didn’t like him ( _If only he knew,_ James thought bitterly. Another part was jumping at the offer, at the chance to sleep with Keith next to him. James had dreamed about sharing a bed with Keith (many times) but never in a situation like this. (Well, okay, maybe something like this had come up a _few_ times. But always with a happier ending then this one was likely going to be.)

Frowning at his (not very appealing, really) makeshift bed on the floor, James was torn. This mission, the constant exposure to Keith and the feelings it brought up in him, had caused James more than his fair share of sleepless nights. He needed his sleep. He needed it **desperately**. 

But… would he even be able to sleep with Keith beside him? Closer, even, than he’d been for the entire mission, and yet further away than ever? Could James recover from something like that? James didn’t know. But looking back at Keith, he realized that he had no explanation for why he **would** reject the offer, except by revealing his feelings or making Keith think that James disliked him even more than he already believed he did. And there was no part of James that was capable of doing either of those things. 

“Fine,” He muttered gruffly, reaching down to grab the blanket and the pillow back up off the floor, “But you had better really keep to your side, Kogane.” James didn’t know what he would do if Keith didn’t. Latch onto him and never let go, possibly.

Nodding silently, the argument won, Keith turned and entered the attached bathroom, presumably to get ready for bed. 

Turning and sitting down on the bed with a huff, James bowed his head and thought about praying. Lord knows he was going to need whatever help he could get tonight. 

***

James woke up as if he was floating up from deep waters, calm and warm and feeling like he had had the best sleep of his life. He began to stretch, when he abruptly realized that his arms were wrapped around something. Something that was pressed tightly against him, warmth poring off of the form. Opening his eyes a crack, then wider, James looked down the length of his body. Keith was pressed tightly against him, one arm half under himself, half under James, the other draped loosely over James’ waist. One of James’ own arms was serving as a second pillow to Keith, while the other was similarly draped over Keith’s waist, holding him close. 

As if he’d just been doused with icy water, he abruptly remembered the agreement they’d made the night before. Not that it looked like either of them had kept it; they were both in the center of the bed. It had begun so innocently, too, Keith climbing into his side of the bed after he’d finished with the bathroom and looking like he’d already fallen asleep when James came out himself after getting ready for bed. Obviously, at some point during the night, something had changed. 

Closing his eyes, James gave himself just a moment- just one- to savor the feeling of Keith in his arms. He couldn’t stop himself from tightening the arm around Keith’s waist slightly as he basked in his warmth. 

When he opened his eyes again, his entire body stiffened as he saw Keith’s eyes staring right back at him. Moving slowly, as if drawing away from a spooked animal James began pulling away before Keith’s own arm tightened around James’ waist. 

“You don’t have to let go, if you don’t want to.” Keith whispered like he was speaking a secret. “I like it, too.”

James’ eyes widened at that, staring in shock. Keith’s own eyes were nervous but filled with… filled with what looked like longing. Did Keith… had he been wanting James, too? James wasn’t sure if he should dare to hope, but he’d been wanting this for so long…

James, slowly, delicately, moved his hand from Keith’s waist to reach up to delicately push a strand of hair away from Keith’s eyes. Slowly, slowly he leaned in, feeling overjoyed as Keith did same. 

Their lips met like a question, and the rest of their morning was spent answering it.


End file.
